Boys and Their Toys
by Schiken
Summary: Hey!This is my first fic...please be gentle!I suck at summaries(and titles!)Friend of Mia's becomes friend of the team...but she's hiding something from them. Leon Fic? Come and check it out
1. Car or Shoes What would you choose?

Ok, this is my first story so please review and be gentle!!Hopefully it'll get better. Umm, I don't own anyone except Chole, and maybe some other non FATF characters that may pop up later down the track. Enjoy!!

Mia was bored. No, scratch that, Mia was extremely bored, the kind of bored you get when poking something in your eye sounds like a fun thing to do. She was dying here, at the café. The hadn't been a customer for what felt like hours, which when you were alone felt more like days. The sound of an engine caught her attention she held her breath hoping it might be one of the team. That would make her day more interesting. She listened for a moment longer and sighed, that engine sounded like it was on its last legs. As if any member of the team would ever let their car become so broken down. 'They'd sell themselves on Hollywood Boulevard before letting something happen to their cars' she thought.  
  
As the car pulled up and the engine cut Mia straightened up, finally a customer, she hated Tuesdays, no-one ever came into the café, except the team, and Dom was busy at DT Automotive so he wasn't working in the backroom. As a car door slammed Mia looked up, squinting into the late morning sun, all she could see was the outline of a woman.

"Mia...Mia...that you?" She heard the silhouette call out walking into the store. She recognised that voice.

"Chloe? What are you doing down here" Mia exclaimed walking around the counter to give her friend a hug.

"Jeeze Mia, you make it sound like we live worlds away. Its not that far, anyway haven't seen you on campus for ages so I thought 'hey haven't seen Mia for ages why not visit her, she was forever complaining about how boring Tuesdays were!" She let go of her friend and took off her oversized Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses letting her crystal green eyes adjust to the relative darkness of the store.

"Oh Mia, its so good to see you!" she repeated, "We totally have to do another subject together, its not as much fun without you!" Chloe laughed at the memories of their collage classes together. Mia joined in the laughter; she always found Chloe's cheerfulness infectious.

"Our time with Kenneth was all you" she gasped trying to find her breath, remembering how they hassled their old professor. Chloe took a deep breath, trying to regain some control.

"Enough of that, which was totally you by the way, what have you been up to?" Chloe asked folding her sunglasses and putting them into her baby pink handbag. 'Both designer' Mia noted. Not that it bothered her, everyone had their weakness. Mia and the teams were cars; Chloe's was shopping, and shopping for the 'good stuff' as she put it. They all went without for their weakness.

"Not much, you know studying, working, the races, not much else, not enough time, Dom's decided I should become a doctor" Chloe rolled her eyes sarcastically, she remembered what Mia had told her about her brother.

"All that studying should be fun"

"Yeah, now I have like 10 more years... I'll never finish!" Mia moaned, although she didn't mind the idea of becoming a doctor, her brothers decision still bothered her.

"Oh, it won't be that bad, your smart enough and I think you'd be a great doctor, anyway at least you have a 'plan' for the rest of your life. Paul...you remember Paul well he dumped me 'cause he couldn't cope with me not having a 'plan'. 'You can't be a dance teacher and spend all your money on clothes all your life" she said mimicking her ex's voice.

"What did you say to that?" Mia asked. Chloe's face broke into a wicked grin.

"I said, 'clothes, you think I spend ALL my money on clothes?...What about shoes, bags and sunnies...don't you notice anything?!' Haven't seen him since" she shrugged her shoulders "doesn't matter, sex wasn't that great anyway!" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her last comment. Mia couldn't tell if her friend was upset about the break-up or not, but that wasn't anything new, Chloe had an ability to pull a screen over her emotions so that you were never sure what was going on under the surface.

"Still sucks though" she said before moving to the counter. For a moment Mia could have sworn she saw a flash of pain dull Chloe's normally sparkling eyes. But in a blink it was gone so fast that Mia wasn't sure she'd seen it at all. Chloe took a glace around the café/market.  
  
"So what's good?" she asked settling on a stool in the middle of the counter opposite Mia. "Do you still do a mean CLM?" Mia grinned at the memories that the abbreviation brought up, of the little collage fling that Chloe knew she'd had.

"Oh shut up!" she blushed at Chloe's deep suggestive laugh "Chicken, lettuce and mayo? Chloe nodded "Coming up, and no were not going to talk about my CLM"

"Sure" Chloe said slowly, a big grin still on her face as Mia began to make her sandwich.

"No butter remember" she patted her stomach "Its my effort to be healthy"

"What about the lettuce?" Mia asked squirting on some mayo.

"I think the mayo and crumbed chicken cancel it out"

"Miss Anna still on about how fat you are?" Mia said the last comment sarcastically, she remembered how frustratingly angry her friend would get as her boss at the Westside Academy of Dance felt she was overweight. In reality Mia couldn't imagine her friend losing any weight, she was a size 10 at the most, but Mia knew from previous rantings that it was her curves that got her into trouble. 'Dancers shouldn't have curves, no hips, no butts, no boobs'.

"Yeah I still don't know why she can't just get over it, I'm a teacher anyway, not that it should make a difference if I was a student either, if I'm a good dancer, that's all that should matter. Anyway as I teacher I'm not getting marked on my body so who really cares but hey you know how it goes". Chloe took a long breath trying to stop herself from getting into the inevitable rant that came out when she thought about old Miss Anna's weight problem.

"In any case it's not that bad at the moment. I've got a couple more ballet classes instead of Jazz ones this year, I'm more in my zone, although I did give my new intermediate ballet class a bit of a fright when we began to do our bar exercises to Queens of the Stone Age and Eminem instead of the normal classical piano shit so..." Mia cut the sandwich into two diagonally and placed it and a glass of coke in front of Chloe, she bent down to grasp a cloth to clean up when she heard the familiar hum of the teams cars. She straightened up and peered past her friend, she hadn't expected to see them so early in the day. Chloe with a mouthful of chicken glanced behind her to where Mia was looking.

"I take it these are your boys?"

"The team Chloe, not my boys"

"Oh ahuh, same diff really from what you've said sounds like they're wrapped around your little finger!" she smiled as four cars pulled up. Mia took quick stock of the cars that were lined up outside the café. Dom was missing, but he was probably off sulking, Mia mused, he always did that around this time of the year, around the time of their father's death.

"What is this shit box, and why is it parked outside the café?" The two of them heard a gruff voice from the car park outside the front of the shop.

"Vincent, mind your manners, there's a lady in here" Mia yelled back, embarrassed at his outburst. The occupants of the other cars got out to survey the scene, it seemed like Mia and Vince always got into fights about shit, they couldn't help it. They had all taken stock of the very crappy looking car and wondered who it belonged to, most of their friends and the people that stoped by the café were racers, and if they weren't they drove better cars that this piece of junk.

"Hey, you insulting my car?" A strange voice questioned, they all looked into the storefront from the shadows they could make out the image of a woman.

Vince smiled at the challenge. "Hell yeah, it's a piece of shit."

"Ok just checking you were talking about the car, not me." She said swivelling back around on her chair to concentrate on finishing her sandwich. Vince stood speechless for a moment, not quite sure what to say, then he bust into laughter. Letty, Jesse and Leon who had been standing around tensely for a couple of moment all let out long sighs of relief, there would be no Vince tantrums yet. They all walked into the store, curious as to who the new woman was who was talking to Mia like they were old friends.


	2. Is murdering cats a crime?

Hey, thanks for the reviews. Reason Chloe doesn't know much about cars is because I don't and therefore don't want to pretend and sound retarded. Again don't own anything but Chloe. Enjoy!

Chloe and Mia sat together giggling about what had just happened. The two calmed down as the team entered the café and Chloe took another bite of her sandwich. She made eye contact with Mia and both dissolved into fits of giggles again, the volume increasing when a piece of diced lettuce flew out of her mouth. A horrified look crossed her face for a moment and her hand flew to her mouth as she finished swallowing before laughing again.  
  
"Well, that was disgusting" she said stifling the laugh and picking the lettuce from the bare arm of one of the 'team' who, she thought, was hella hot. "Sorry, I ruined it didn't I? The whole lady thing"  
  
"Don't worry éclair" Mia giggled at the teams odd expressions, not sure of what to make of this stranger. "You've still got more manners in your pinkie than these guys combined."  
  
"Ahh Bella, but my fingers are hideously long" she grinned wiggling a long slim little finger.  
  
Vince cleared his throat trying to stop the conversation. He wanted to know who this girl was. Generally, they all knew each others friends cause of their parties, but he was sure he had never met this girl before.  
  
"Hey Mia, what's up? Who's your friend?" he tried to be tactful but as usual ended up being blunt.  
  
"Smooth V, real smooth. This is Chloe, we had a couple of classes together last semester. Chloe this is Jesse, Letty, Leon and this troublemaker is Vince" she said pointing to each member of the team. So, she thought, Leon was lettuce man.  
  
"Sorry pumpkin" she said to the newly crowned Leon about the lettuce incident. "Ya'll just took my breath away!" she downed the last of her coke and stood to leave.  
  
"Well its been lovely to meet all of you but I gotta run, Mia you still make a mean CLM" Mia giggled at this, coughing to try to hide it from the guys. She reached inside her bag and pulled out a Burberry wallet, going to grab some money Mia waved her off.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, you've just gotta promise to visit some more" Chloe was about to arguer but them stopped and nodded. "Course, been too long" She began to walk to the front of the café.  
  
Jesse had been trying to keep quiet, not say anything but he couldn't help it, how could anyone drive a car like that?  
  
"Does it drive as bad as it looks?" he blurted out before looking down at his paint chipped nails. Chloe stopped walking and turned around to face them. Leon still hadn't decided about this girl, sure she was hot, but if she was gonna be hanging around Mia he wanted to know how she'd be with Jesse. He watched her closely surprised to see her laugh at the comment that would normally get Jesse into trouble.  
  
"Sorry to say worse, while ago I had a chance to get it fixed or trade up or I could have brought a couple new pairs of shoes, I kinda chose the shoes. I know it must look bad to ya'll but I've never been around people interested in cars so I know nothing except how to check the oil and water."  
  
"Well at least she knows how to do that" Letty muttered under her breath.  
  
"Just try not to listen when I leave, it'll probably give you nightmares" she grinned again, eyes sparkling before turning to leave, hips swaying as she left.  
  
When the team heard her engine they cringed, she was right it sounded like she was murdering cats under the hood.  
  
"Damn that was bad" Letty cringed.  
  
"You'd better call her and get her to drop it off at the shop" Jesse said, mentally forming a checklist of all the parts be needed to buy to attempt to fix her car.  
  
"What" Mia asked surprised, "I thought you guys didn't fix cars that weren't racers. I thought that demeaned you and all your talents?" they were always complaining when they had to fix a 'normal car'.  
  
"Yeah but did you hear that engine, its hideous and by the sounds of things she won't get it fixed" Leon said, she had past the Jesse test so he figured she couldn't be that bad.  
  
"Ok, but don't complain when you have to fix it" Mia smiled, "And don't' get mad at her about it, everyone has different priorities, hers are just different to ours." Mia stared at each of them until they nodded. "Good, now what can I get you guys for lunch?"  
  
Chloe turned up the volume in her car trying to frown out the sound of her engine but at the same time cringing as the hideous pop music slammed into her head 'this whole I'm a slave for you deal is crap' she thought. She wasn't a big fan of this type of music, but her one and only Jazz class had to dance to something and they had decided that they had to dance to this very song like most 16 year old teenybopper girls, now she had to work out how they could dance to it without looking like strippers.  
  
As she pulled into the car park of the studio, she tried to pretend she didn't see the black BMW parked at the end of the strip. Quickly grabbing her things she was inside the building in the time it takes most people to pull the keys out of the ignition, well she had had a lot of practice at it. She shook her head determined not to let it faze her. Who knows it might not have even been him, didn't even check the numberplates, she thought, and if it was him he just wants to scare me, he can't to anything now. The thoughts of him watching her crashed out of her head as she was tackled by a group of 8 year olds in leotards.


	3. Pick a man Any man

Hey, thanks for the reviews. Sorry if it's a bit slow, don't want it to be unrealistic. Hope ya like it!

Chloe pulled up in front of DT Automotives a couple of days later and immediately felt out of place. It was clear that her designer clothes and crap car were not like these guys, she stuck out like a sore thumb. She took a deep breath and got out, straightening her black cotton knee length slip and using the window as a mirror, making sure her pink Girly Dior bucket hat was sitting straight on her head. Baby pink Havaianas adorned her feet instead of her normal heels because of the blisters her new pointe shoes had given her. Walking into the workshop she was hit with by a wave of smells, mostly oil and sweat, it smelled almost as bad in there as it did in a studio room after a tough class.  
  
She couldn't see Mia anywhere, but noticed others that she had met the other day hunched over or underneath various cars.  
  
"Umm, Hey" she said looking over at the car closest to her, lettuce man from the other day was now shirtless, she felt like she needed a fan.  
  
"Leon...isn't it" she waited till he straightened up. Damn he was hot. She tried to force those thoughts out of her head, she did not need this now.  
  
"Yeah, Mia's friend right?" he wiped his hands on an oil stained rag and Chloe tried desperately to look at his face, and not let her eyes wander. She smiled and nodded, relieved that he remembered.  
  
"Chloe, where's Mia? She told me to drop by" Chloe tore her eyes away from Leon and his sweaty, dirty body and looked around again, she couldn't see her anywhere.  
  
"Dom sent her out on a parts run, we were all too busy. Your dropping off your car right?" Chloe nodded, internally panicking slightly, Mia was supposed to drop her off at work.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for doing this, I owe you big time" Leon opened his mouth to say something then shut it, it was a little too dirty for her clean and manicured self he thought. "So when's Mia getting back?"  
  
"How many goddamn times have I told you girls not to visit Mia here, she's here to work, not socialise" A loud, stern and very cranky sounding voice boomed from the office in the back of the shop. Chloe jumped at the noise before peering into the back, she opened her mouth to say something but the voice cut her off, the volume and anger directed towards her making her flinch.  
  
"No excuses, all the bloody time, we're just trying to get some work done" Chloe took a deep breath, she always freaked when people yelled, she hated it.  
  
"Dom, calm down, this is Chloe, she's dropping off her car, Jesse's fixing it" Leon said moving to stand between Chloe and the might of an angry Dom, he had noticed her flinching.  
  
"Then why's she asking for her, its not like Mia could fix that car"  
  
"Because" Chloe stuck her head around Leon, "she said she'd give me a lift to work. Sorry" she added after, wondering why he was so cranky, Mia had said he was moody, but she had never said that he was this bad.  
  
"Don't mind him" Letty said walking towards them, "he's had his knickers in a knot for a while now" she said the last bit loud enough for him to hear, electing another rant from Dom.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll drive ya" she said ignoring him and grabbing her keys. Leon mentally kicked himself, he had been about to offer her a lift so he could find out more about her.  
  
"Thanks, you sure its no problems? I could wait" Letty shook her head.  
  
"Nah its cool, I could use a break"  
  
"Do ya want me to just leave my car out there" she nodded towards the driveway.  
  
"Sure, I think we'll push it in, that way we don't have to hear it" Leon said grinning.  
  
"Oh haha" Chloe said sarcastically giving Leon a quick shove, still taking the time to notice his muscles under her fingers. "It wasn't that bad, it totally could have been worse."  
  
"No pumpkin, I don't know about that, after we fix it were gonna have to have a little talk about cars" Chloe was about to reply when Letty cut in.  
  
"Come on lets go, if I let you two keep going your clothes will be off by the end of the conversation Chloe" Chloe laughed.  
  
"He can't be that good"  
  
"You should see him work, its crazy I don't see it though but obviously some must.  
  
"That's just cause I never put it on you Let, if I did you'd be gone" Leon interjected. Letty laughed and the two girls walked away.  
  
Chloe stared out of the passenger window after giving Letty directions they had fallen into silence, she wasn't quite sure what to say.  
  
"So, Mia tell you about us then?"  
  
"Bits and pieces, I think I was someone who had no idea bout you guys so I wouldn't judge her. Not that she ever really said anything bad" Chloe quickly said the last bit, she didn't want to offend Letty or have her think she knew stuff. Letty just burst into laughter.  
  
"That's cool, I understand, we all need to vent now and again, so...you got a boyfriend?" Chloe had given a relieved giggle when Letty had started talking but had unconsciously stopped when she asked that question.  
  
"Nah, not at the moment, just broke up with a guy"  
  
"You ok?" Letty noticed the change in Chloe.  
  
"Yeah, just bad break up...you know. Don't tell Mia though, you know how she is, she'd just worry"  
  
"That's cool, I understand, Dom's a dick sometimes"  
  
"Then why'd you stay?"  
  
"Cause I'm a dick too, we cancel each other out, besides, he's it for me"  
  
Chloe nodded, she wished she had someone like that, she didn't think she'd ever find someone like that not, not after what she'd done.  
  
"So, which one you like" Letty's bluntness brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What, huh" Letty laughed  
  
"Oh, come on which one of the team you got the hots for? All girls have a thing for at least one of the team. Better not be Dom, I'll kick your ass if it is!"  
  
"Umm, okay...I don't know, I'm not really good with guys, but don't worry Dom's not my type" Chloe blushed, she didn't want to say Leon, Letty'd probably just laugh in her face.  
  
"Well I don't believe that, and the way you were chatin' with Leon before I'd say...we have a winner"  
  
Chloe blushed even more, she did not need this. "No way...what...why would you..." she stuttered out.  
  
"I knew it" Letty let out a whoop of laughter "Don't worry it's not that bad, from what I heard it'd be good so... besides if your getting over bad where's the harm in some fun?" Letty said as she pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio.  
  
"Umm, I'm gonna go now before I embarrass myself anymore, please don't tell anyone, its probably just a crush" she pleaded. "Thanks for the ride though"  
  
"You right to get home? I could always ask Leon to pick ya up?"  
  
Chloe threw her a greasy. "Thanks yeah can you?" she said sarcastically grabbing her bag and opening the door. "That'd be great, do it and I'll kill ya right? Its cool, I'll grab a lift from someone here, thanks though." Letty laughed putting her hands up in mock defence.  
  
"Okay, okay I'll be good promise, just checking, catch ya later"  
  
Chloe nodded her reply and shut the door doing a quick scan of the car park as she did noticing the black BMW again, she shook her head it couldn't be him, it had to be a parent...right? She shook her head and walked into the building, telling herself even if it was him, there was nothing he could do to her now.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!Whats up? In this bit There are some ballet terms. Although i've been doing it for a while, my whole ballet grammer sucks! I was taught with easy english translations so I sadly had to look up a ballet dictionary to find the correct franch terms. (Which is very embarrassing!)I just stuck my favorite three thing to do together so it probibly seems kinda strange but anyway! Please read and review...i've become a review whore! Noooo!!!

"See, so you put this in here and then..." Leon stopped talking and looked up at Chloe. She was staring at the engine with a look of concern on her face. He noticed how cute she looked when she bit her bottom lip. She was trying to pay attention, she really was but she had no idea what he was saying.  
  
"You alright? I'm taking it real slow here. Your lucky the mad scientist isn't doing this, you'd be up to your ears in proper terms." Chloe shook her head trying to grasp everything that Leon had been telling her the last twenty minutes. Truthfully, she had been having a hard time concentrating on the car with him standing so close. He smelt really, really good.  
  
"Slow? Easy? You gotta be kiddin' me right?" Leon smiled. She looked even cuter when she got frustrated.  
  
"Yeah, this is basic car stuff."  
  
"Bullshit buster. Checking the oil and water is basic car stuff."  
  
"Don't forget changing tyres" Vince called from under a car.  
  
"Nah, just show 'em a bit of leg and you'll have plenty of expertise just waiting to give you a hand!" Chloe said cheekily. Electing a deep, rumbling laugh out of Vince. Leon just looked as if he was about to crumble. He tried again.  
  
"Come on its not that hard. Basic car care."  
  
"What if I asked you to pas de bourree couru before doing eight chaîné turns and then finish by doing fourteen fouetté en tournant? Huh?" Chloe smiled smugly.  
  
"What you call me?"  
  
"Its just basic ballet terms." She said sweetly stressing the basic part. Well it kinda was, they were simple enough steps but the French names were a bitch to remember and understand, in her classes she usually went for simpler ways to explain them. Leon groaned and leaned forward banging his head on the hood of her car.  
  
"Alright. Fine. You win." Chloe laughed again.  
  
"Come on. If I really get stuck I'll just call you. Makes more sense for a mechanic to look at it... I'd probably just make it worse."  
  
Leon nodded slowly, knowing he'd lost.  
  
"Aww, come on don't look so down, here I'll buy you lunch for all your hard work. Ok?" She looked up at Leon catching his eye. She hoped he'd say yes.  
  
"Sure, I can go drown my sorrows"  
  
"Aww, don't worry sugar, I'm sure there are plenty more girls that would be more than happy for you to teach them anything" she said suggestively, walking towards the entry of the garage.  
  
"Now, where do you wanna eat?"  
  
"...so, that's how Jess n' me got to be with the team." Chloe smiled, munching on some fries.  
  
"Cool, it nice to have some family now?"  
  
"Yeah, different but good. So what about you?"  
  
"Don't have much family. My grandmother raised me, she died a couple years ago though. But its cool, got good friends."  
  
"Yeah, know what you mean. So you got a boyfriend?"  
  
Chloe smiled trying not to laugh, it had been a while since anyone had been so upfront. It was refreshing, she liked it she was used to people hiding their true intentions.  
  
"Nah, not at the moment. I'm not always great at playing with others. What about you? Any girls managed to tame ya yet?"  
  
"Nah, single too...what has Mia told you?" Leon asked. The way she said the last comment made it sound like Mia had been telling her shit.  
  
Chloe just laughed, he looked very worried for a moment.  
  
"Calm down, Jesus, you look like Letty did when I said Mia talks to me. Its nothing, she just told me 'bout the parties after the races. Nothing bad just..."she thought for a moment trying to find the right word. "Interesting."  
  
Leon looked very relieved at this, which made Chloe laugh even louder.  
  
"You should come to the races one day see that they're not as bad as Mia makes them out to be. We're very well behaved."  
  
"I find that hard to believe. But I don't think I'd fit in, I'm not those kinda girls." Chloe had heard about the racer chasers and she didn't want him to think of her like that. She wanted to do stuff with him but...  
  
"I know your not. Trust me it'll be cool, I'm usually off to the side, checking scanners for cops so I don't see much of that action anyway."  
  
Chloe smiled at him not sure if he was serious or just trying to cover his tracks.  
  
"Maybe I'll check it out then. Oh shit is that the time?" She said noticing the time on the clock on the wall behind Leon's head.  
  
"Bloody hell I'm always late around you guys. Your gonna get me in trouble." She said quickly getting up. Her first class started in 10 minutes and there was no way she was gonna get there in that time, let alone be ready to start.  
  
"What about the races?" Leon asked standing up too.  
  
"What? Oh I don't know maybe." She stopped for a moment and thought. "Ask Mia to talk me into it. Ok?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Sorry its taken me so long to post but i'm in the middle of uni exams, essays and an assortment of crap!! This is kinda short but i'll try and get more up really soon. Thanks to those who reviewed. Reviews, suggestions always welcome. Enjoy!!

"So, what do I wear?" Chloe asked.  
  
She was standing in her studio apartment in a red fluffy robe surrounded by clothes she had torn off hangers. She was talking to Mia on the phone, who had already convinced her to come with them to the racers that night. Not that convincing her was really a hard job though. But now, she was so lost. What do you wear to a street race? Mia just laughed at her.  
  
"Don't sound so worried éclair, its not that big a deal." Chloe sighed, it may not be a big deal for Mia but she didn't want to look wrong, she wanted...well she didn't know exactly what she wanted but she knew that Leon thinking she looked hot was a part of it.  
  
"It's ok, Let n' I'll come and pick you up in half an hour or so. We'll help you." Mia said laughing, she knew if Chloe was having a hard time deciding what to wear, she must be wanting to impress someone.  
  
Chloe hung up and stood still for a moment, she knew it was stupid, being so worried about clothes. Shaking her head she began to pick up the clothes strewn around the tiny apartment and began putting them away. She didn't want Mia and Letty to see how stressed she had become with all her clothes. Chewing on a piece of hair she looked around her tiny apartment. Just like her car she had decided that she didn't really need a great apartment, the tiny studio was big enough for her now and she liked the fact that she could see every nook and cranny, no one could be hiding anywhere, she felt safe. She had just finished putting away her shoes when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Girl, this your apartment? Jesus look at all your clothes" Letty said as Chloe let them in. Letty had been expecting the plaza or something, the way Chloe dressed but this was more like Best Western accommodation. She didn't have much furniture except for racks that spanned two of her walls, they were squashed with clothes. Chloe blushed.  
  
"I think I have a problem." She said guiltily before grinning. Mia just stood in the doorway, she knew Chloe had a lot of clothes but this was...heaven.  
  
"I don't even know where to start." She finally managed to say, walking in.  
  
"Its not as impressive as it looks, really. I'm not that great at throwing things out, I don't really think the grunge look, or the librarian look of 1998 is really gonna work tonight." She said pulling out a knee length Marc Jacobs pleated skirt. Letty squished her nose in distaste. Too boring for her.  
  
Chloe sat in Letty's car, mentally picking herself apart for what she was wearing. She still wasn't sure this was right. Letty looked hot in her leather and Mia, well Mia always seemed to look sexy. She on the other hand just felt like a goober. Normally she would put on her clothes and feel wonderful but now she was worried. What if she looked retarded? She was wearing a pair of black leather stiletto boots, a black sleeveless dress that, thanks to a wonder bra had her boobs exploding out the top of, a large white belt (think axl rose) sat loosely on her hips with the dress finishing not long after. She had straightened her hair within a inch of its life and her bangs that were usually swept to on side hung almost covering her eyes. Black eyeliner and glossy lips completed her 60s mod look. She still wasn't sure though, worried that she wouldn't fit in.  
  
They pulled up to an abandoned warehouse and Chloe looked up. She hadn't even noticed they'd gotten there.  
  
"Hey...you know what I think I'm just gonna stay here" she said as Letty and Mia got out.  
  
Letty laughed. "No you don't...come on get out. We gotta show you off!"


End file.
